The Lady of the Lake
by fukitsu-kuroneko
Summary: Viviana manages to wind up in the times of King Arthur, but she's going to have one hell of a time convincing the Knights and Arthur that shes not some sort of lake spirit, that just where she found the sword and how she got to this time.OC kinda /Tristan
1. Prologe

"Oi! Find the girl, she's gotta be 'ere somewhere." The gruff accented voice was answered by a round of loud grunts.

"Look! Footprints over 'ere!" A younger less gravely voice sounded this time, but it was still terrifying to the young 18-something girl they were perusing. So to try and put larger distance she began to run, the act might have succeeded had she not tripped letting out a muffled squawk into the ground, drawing the attention of the men.

What seemed to be the ring leader of the gang yelled, "There she is get 'er!" followed by round of shouts and laughing, " That'ell teach 'er to think she could escape me"

The branches whipped wildly as the girl ran through the forest, but she knew that if she stopped for even a moment that they would catch her, and that was most defiantly not what she wanted. They had already managed to strip her of her clothing, clad in only a cloth that she had grab as she bolted from the room the gang had put her in and her bag that she had grabbed while escaping

Not hours before she had been with her friends enjoying the evening at a bar, pretending to try and get lucky. Most of her friends did, so instead of taking a cab, she opted to walk, living not to far away, hadn't been the best of ideas because before she knew it she was unconscious and bound. It's amazing how one can escape when the room you're in is pitch black, your hands are tied, and you're completely naked.

Now she was running most likely for her life, and most defiantly her virginity.

Being that it was dark and the middle of a forest, the girl was running blindly, and with the footsteps of the gang approaching faster, it made here want to push more. Unfortunately there was a root that had started to grow above the ground, and she tripped. Tumbling down to the forest floor the seemed to slant unexpectedly so the she tumbled until the cliff stopped and she was falling, but that was that last thing she remembered before hitting water hard and sinking. Fast.


	2. Chapter 1

Waking up underwater and unable to breath is one thing. Waking up underwater, unable to breath and having a sword fly past you head is another. Top it off with a body seemly tossed in after, whole different story. Muffled voices soon reached her ears, something about the sword, from what she could hear. So deciding that going up for air was inevitable the girl grabbed the sword figuring that it would be a good deed to whoever was up there.

'Probably the police,' she thought 'took them long enough. I hope they got those bastards.'

Swimming to the surface clutching the decidedly heavy sword and her bag that she still somehow managed to retain, figures started to become clearer, they looked a little bulky.

'Is that what polices are wearing these days?' Breaking the surface sword first, the girl opened her eyes to four men with shocked expressions on there faces. Climbing out of the water she held out the sword too them.

"Oh thank God you Police got here I don't know what I would have done if those men had managed to catch me, here's your sword...oh my your not the Police. Please don't hurt me, this is yours right? Take it and leave me I have nothing you want, I hope, I'll find my way home, I think..." trailing off as she noticed what the men where wearing and where she was.

"Lance, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I think so Bors, beautiful naked girl holding Excalibur?"

"Yeah that's what I'm-"

"Take the sword!" the girl was openly crying now, and shivering in the cold air, her breaths coming out in little puffs.

"Enough." Said the third, "You guys are gonna scare her to death, look she's already terrified. Hello, miss my name is Gawain, I am a Knight a Hadrian's Wall under the command of Arthur, may I ask, how is it you came to be out here?" he obviously meant 'how did you get out here and why are you naked too?' Gawain looked like a nice enough man and was the first to properly introduce himself, but before the girl had a chance, the two men, 'Probably Knights too...'

"Wait... you're Knights, under Arthur...everybody's equal, Round Table, Arthur? O-oh god" seeing the curious and confused nods of the four men, the girl fainted, but not before muttering some rather colourful words.

* * *

"Well that when well."

"Shut up Lance, what the bloody hell do we do now? I mean we can't just leave her here."

"Sure we can, lets just get the Sword, and go back to the fort."

"Tristan! How could say that, she needs help, and clothes..." Gawain looked shocked that a fellow Knight and brother could even think that, looking at Bors and Lancelot, they nodded to each other.

"We'll take her to Arthur, from the sound of it she seems to believe in the same God, and see what he says, but first Bors ask Vanora if she could spare a dress this girl or water spirit or whatever can't very go about naked can she." As Gawain laid out the plan he began to gather the girl in his arms "Bors and Lancelot gab the sword and her bag will you, Tristan...ride ahead and inform Arthur, will you, do try to be pleasant about it."

* * *

"Gawain why do you get to carry her back, she liked me better."

"Lance, you flatter yourself. You'd probably assault her if you were carrying her, I'm doing it for her safety."

Bors laughed at this and kicked his horse to go faster. Still chuckling he yelled to the others to hurry up because he was hungry. Which only led to more bickering from Lance and him.

"Hmm-aahh...What happened? Where am I? Who...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get away from me, your crazy, I told you I have nothing you want, I gave you your sword. Let me go!" The slap that followed seemed to echo in the light forest.

"STOP, stop, shhh please shhh, it's OK really, were not going to hurt you. Honest, uhh Miss-"

"Viviana, my name is Viviana. I'm sorry, I forgot you erm.. said something about being a Knight, and working under Arthur, with I thought was funny because there's no such thing and then I thought maybe I run right in to the property of a loony bin." Viviana started to ramble.

"Hello my fair lady of the lake, might I ask if you would like to rid with me, I'll show you just how loony I am. " Lancelot looked quite pleased with himself at that, but Gawain just shock his head.

"Ignore him his is only good for killing Woads and Saxons, that's why keep him around. Did you say that there's no suck thing as Arthur? Because I don't understand everybody knows of Arthur, where are you from." Gawain looked honestly intrigued, but the interrogation session was cut short as Bors yelled that the were arriving at there destination.

"Ahh...here we are." said Lancelot turning to Bors smirking,

"Home sweet bloody home. Come on I wanna see my little bastards."

"Half of which are mine.

"SHUT UP!"

"Well, Viviana, Lady of the Lake, here we are Hadrians Wall," Gawain looked kindly down at Viviana "I will now take you meet Arthur, so you may see for your self that he does in deed exist."


End file.
